


milk

by mixians



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixians/pseuds/mixians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>why can't i have milk tea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	milk

**Author's Note:**

> so this is awful  
> yeah i'm sorry  
> i wrote this really really quickly for someone as a request and... yeah. i don't really write for shinee, so. forgive me if this is really off D:

"I don't even like milk," Jonghyun pouts. "Only milk tea. Why can't I have milk tea?"

"I don't care if you like it or not. Milk is good for you, and milk tea is not. And don't pout, it makes you look ugly," Key snaps, frustrated.

Jonghyun glares at him and crosses his arms, childishly turning his head away from the glass of milk on the table.

Key sighs in annoyance, pushing the glass towards him again. "Just drink it, please," he says a little more gently. "It's for your health, all right?"

"Can't I have Taemin's banana milk instead?" Jonghyun whines. "At least that tastes better than this."

"No, this is better for you! Trust me," Key says, nudging the glass forward once again. It’s getting close to the edge of the table now. “Milk builds strong bones!”

“I won’t drink it,” Jonghyun persists, and when Key pushes the glass towards him this time, it teeters on the side of the table, but stays. “You said I looked ugly.”

Key huffs and rolls his eyes. “I didn’t mean it. You know I wouldn’t say something like that to you, not really.”

At that, Jonghyun turns around and opens his mouth to say something, but his arm brushes the table and the glass of milk finally falls, spilling all over his lap. The glass falls to the ground and shatters.

“What a waste of milk,” Key says sadly. Jonghyun hurriedly tries to sop it up with a mass of napkins, but it’s already far too late, and his pants are soaked. He stands up to go change. Key stares.

As he’s turning to leave, Jonghyun looks up and follows Key’s line of sight straight to his pants, then giggles, “What’re you looking at? How come you can’t take your eyes off of me? Do you  _like_ me?”

Key immediately flushes bright red and tries to give him a dirty look. “No. Why would I ever like  _you_? Don’t be ridiculous.”

Jonghyun looks somewhat deflated at that, and when he looks up at Key again, his expression resembles that of a kicked puppy. It’s both sad and endearing, Key thinks. “I was just joking,” he says unconvincingly, and starts to walk off towards the bedroom.

Guiltily, Key starts, “I—I didn’t mean it,” and in a quieter voice, he adds, “I really like you, actually.”

Jonghyun stops in his tracks. “You—you do?”

“I what?” Key asks, trying to sound innocent. “I didn’t say anything.”

He can hear the smile in Jonghyun’s voice when he says, “If you say so,” and keeps on walking.

“When I finish cleaning this up, you’re drinking another glass of milk,” Key calls after him.

Jonghyun laughs. “Whatever you say.”


End file.
